Mayor of Opportunity
by TheFaceofaHero
Summary: Timothy Lawrence drabble dump. He certainly contributed to Handsome Jack's legacy, though how much exactly remains unanswered. Or: the one where Timothy goes on a Pandoran adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Handsome Jack has a vision.

He wants to transform Pandora, a lawless, hazardous planet, into his utopia.

Handsome Jack is the sort of guy who vents employees out of airlocks with manic glee. Handsome Jack is someone who enjoys living in a H-shaped satellite orbiting Pandora. He is the kind of man whose version of fun is obliderating settlements with moonshot blitzes, and later going online to tweet about it.

My name is Timothy Lawrence, and Jack is my boss. I'm his body-double, which means we look and sound the same. I possess his chiselled jaw, his heterochromatic gaze, his high cheekbones, his coiffed hair, and the same mask that he owns. There is a mask clip on my chin, and one at each of my temples, and I know the colour shading is off. It's too light.

But that's where the similarities end.

I am in my private quarters, too vast and too hollow for my liking, when I get a ping on my ECHOcomm. Jack has new orders for me.

"On Pandora?" I repeat, waiting for the meaning of his words to sink in.

"Yea-huh. You're gonna love it, pumpkin. You will be the king of Opportunity, baby! It's amazing, duh 'course it is, it was designed by ME! So, pack your bags, get that Jackaboy smile on, you - "

"Opportunity, sir?" I am confused, and Jack isn't pleased with my questioning frown, judging by his disappointed expression.

"Yeah, Opportunity! The Hyperion City of Pandora. It'll be the first of many, Jack. 'S a template, see?"

I mouth 'ah' in understanding. Jack goes back to being ecstatic. He hasn't snapped at me for interrupting him, which means today he is especially excited. From my experience, Jack is only in a good mood if a) he just recently saw Nisha, his Pandoran Girlfriend, b) he blew a bandit camp or half a dozen of them, c) he took someone to strangulation town, or d) his genocidal dream is ever closer to reaching fruition. "You," he points at the ECHOcomm camera, at me, "are going to be mayor of Opportunity. Now, c'mon pumpkin, show me that Heroic Smile, already."

He grins at me, almost expectantly, and I have no other choice but to obey. I pull the corners of my mouth upwards and bear my teeth, tilting my head in what perfectly mimicks a sneer that Handsome Jack is only capable of. "Sounds exciting, kiddo, can't wait," I tell him with his own voice. When I'm speaking with Jack, it sounds like a conversation I'm having with myself. It grates on my nerves.

"Ye-es! You know I love enthusiasm like that, me. Get going already. Your shuttle is waiting in the hangar. See ya." He terminates the communication, and I'm left alone to prep for my transfer from one hell to another.

It's an act. Every day is an act.


	2. Chapter 2

I reach the hanger bay, and it's a hive of activity: shuttles are docking or departing, repairs are being conducted with the use of mechanical claws, Loader Bots are stomping around, and everybody are tense the moment they see me swagger towards my ride.

I stop and stare at a nearby Hyperion worker. She flinches from the sudden eye contact. "Cupcake, I know I'm just hotness personified, but, uh, don't you have something to be doing?"I take on a dangerous, low tone to demonstrate that I'm not screwing around.

The poor thing's frozen, and she is quavering. "'Cause if you're not doing your job, you might as well join Mick and Harley outside, seeing as you just love to chatter away," I flap my hand around.

The Hyperion blanches at my not-so-subtle threat. Inwardly, I sigh in resignation. Harley and Mick were just the latest to recieve Handsome Jack's one-way trip to space. "That goes for the rest of you too! If ya really wanna keep a picture of me, go buy a Handsome Jack poster - it's in the giftshop." Always spare a moment to advertise the merchandise. It's a Handsome Jack thing.

Jack always spits on or punches his underlings after such a threat, but I refrain from doing so. It's my own little way of fighting back, to say 'I will never be exactly like you, Jack'.

I am about to board the shuttle when I see the welcoming committee. Waiting for me at the ramp are Nisha and Wilhelm.

"Bravo, Tim-Tim. Stellar performance. The real Jack would have actually done it, y'know," Nisha taunts, and I glare at her to shut her up. If I am to convince the Hyperions that I legitamately am the Handsome Jack, then the supporting cast members shouldn't be giving away the game. Nisha probably thinks it's a barb, reminding me of how I will never be as great as the real Jack. It's not an insult. I gladly accept it as a compliment.

Who would want to be like that monster? Sadly, everyone on Helios is the answer.

Though he's supposed to be my bodyguard, Wilhelm is Handsome Jack's reminder that even if we are seperated by the deadly chill of outer space, he'll make sure I will never escape the Hyperion corporation. Dude, you already had me at the orbiting deathray. I remember when Wilhelm had a beard and a voice. These days, he's like a quiet Loader Bot. He doesn't respond when I nod at him and stride into the ship.

* * *

The descent to Pandora is tense. Nisha's velvety voice fills the void of silence. While she's talking to Wilhelm, the Enforcer is peering at me. I myself just fold my arms and look off to the side. I watch the planet Pandora inch nearer and nearer towards me. This is my first time being down there. Instead of lounging about, I pull out my ECHOcomm and research everything I can about Pandora's people, its wildlife, its environment, its settlements. Then I review the files Jack fowarded to me.

Opportunity is based in the Highlands, and it becomes clear Jack has grand plans in store for the Hyperion city. He wants to move the galaxy's six wealthiest families there after construction is completed. My task is to oversee the building of Opportunity and make sure it finished as soon as possible. Jack's suggestions include threatening the workforce daily and killing some builders off to expedite the process.

I shake my head at the irony of those ideas and shut off my ECHOcomm. Opportunity is approaching, and it's not long before the shuttle makes touchdown.


End file.
